Kenshin
| image = | race = Enlightened | birthday = May 11 | age = | gender = Male | height = 167 cm (5'6") | weight = 60 kg (132 lbs) | blood type = AB | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Order of Darkness | occupation = | previous occupation = Commander of Ken's Army | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Lilith Lovelace | base of operations = Excelia, Kamina Island | relatives = Messam (father, deceased) Nashmiera (mother, deceased) Haile (uncle, deceased) Morgan (aunt, deceased) | myrrh code = Kusanagi Sword of Totsuka (gained during Affinity) | element = Fire | affinity = Meikyo Shisui | overdrive = Shin-Ken Múspell Flame }} Kenshin is an Enlightened who has lived for more than 2,000 years, and was the former Commander of the Plenilune Ronin (5th Division) in Ken's Army. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Dual Wield Specialist: Rune Master: Step Master: Kusanagi (lit. "Grass Cutting Sword"): Kenshin's Myrrh Code. Unlike most of the Enlightened, Kenshin keeps his blade in a sheathe at his hip like a regular katana. His katana is similar to a rapier in that it has a guard. Two amber stones are embedded on either side of its hilt. His katana is a straight edge, with an inscription on the blade in ancient lettering. While in Affinity, Kusanagi becomes two swords covered in fire. The sword with Kusanagi's hilt retains its name, but the sword with half the blade is called the Sword of Totsuka. Affinity Meikyo Shisui (lit. "Wise Reflection"): Holding his blade horizontally in front of him, Kenshin snaps Kusanagi in half. The shattered half stabs the ground and both pieces of the sword are consumed in fire to form two separate swords. Fire then erupts from Kenshin's body in a violent explosion, and forms a blazing aura. Unlike most Affinities, Kenshin does not gain a set of wings. Kenshin's Flare Armor and secondary layer of flame aura causes him to resemble an ethereal warrior. :Affinity Special Ability: Kenshin's Affinity to fire grants him the ability to form and control fire and heat. By extention, Kenshin can control the friction between objects, and the temperature of his flame aura. Meikyo Shisui has the side-effect of depleting the moisture in an limited area, causing the air and the water to gradually dry up. Kenshin himself admits that prolonged use of his Affinity can burn his body, as he has not yet mastered it completely. *'Flare Armor': Kenshin is engulfed in constant aura of intense fire that acts as a shield. While extremely resilient, attacks that are powerful enough can pierce the armor. Kenshin is able to adjust the heat intensity of the armor to strengthen his defense; the fire changes color the more powerful his armor becomes, evolving from a regular orange, to blue, and finally black. * Friction Control: Meikyo Shisui, through the ability to control heat, allows Kenshin to manipulate to an extent the friction between objects. By doing so, Kenshin is able to increase the heat potential of his attacks at the instant his sword makes contact, in order to confuse his opponents. In addition, is a byproduct of the increased friction upon contact, further damaging his enemies. *'Flight Capability': Kenshin is able to thrust himself forward with his own flames. Unlike other Affinities, he is unable to hover in place; instead he must be in constant motion while in flight. *'Sword Materialization': Kenshin is able to materialize both blades back in his hands they are out of his reach. Overdrive: Meikyo Shisui is an offensive Affinity suited solely for battle. As a result, it is extremely deadly in close combat. Amnell admitted that of all the Affinities he had seen, Meikyo Shisui terrified him the most. *' ' (lit. "Real Sword"): Kenshin uses the flames of his swords to perform powerful techniques. :*'Shoha' (lit. "Shining/Illuminating Rend"): By condensing the flames in his sword, Kenshin creates a slash of concentrated heat. The range of power for this attack can be controlled widely, ranging from light burns to total incineration depending on the situation. This technique can only affect flesh and any clothing-like material and only applies to Kusanagi. :*'Zantetsuken' (lit. "Iron-Cutting Sword"): By releasing the flames in his sword to its full intensity, Kenshin coats the Sword of Totsuka in a torrent of black flames. He then slashes with a concentrated fire that melts whatever it touches into nothingness. Unlike Shoha, Kenshin cannot control the potency of the attack. This technique can only affect armor and any other metal material. *'Múspell Flame': Kenshin can manipulate the intense flames covering his body and convert it into pure energy to heal all wounds on his body. Kenshin's Flare Armor disappears for a short time after this technique is used, resulting in a period of prolonged vulnerability. Trivia *Kenshin's theme song, as chosen by the author, is "Kusanagi" by Persefone. Quotes Influence *'Múspell' refers to the realm of , the realm of fire and home to the Fire Giants and Surtr in Norse mythology. *' ' (草薙の剣?) is a legendary Japanese sword and one of three Imperial Regalia of Japan. It was originally called Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣?, "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven") but its name was later changed to the more popular Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi ("Grass Cutting Sword"). *The (十拳剣?, lit. "Sword of Length Ten Times Its Handle"), Ame-no-Habakiri (天羽々斬?, lit. "Heavenly Wing Slash"), Ame-no-Ohabari (天の尾羽張?, lit. "Heavens' Tail-feather"), or Worochi-no-Aramasa is the legendary sword of the Shinto god Susanoo. It was also the sword used by Izanagi to kill his offspring, Kagu-tsuchi. Battles & Events